domesticviolencewikiaorg-20200213-history
Facts and Figures
Domestic Violence Facts & Figures Unless otherwise noted, the statistics below are for the United States. * 24 - The number of victims of domestic violence incidents every minute which equates to more than 12 million men and women per year. * 1 in 4 - The number of women who will be victims of domestic violence by an intimate partner in their lifetimes. Globally, the number rises to 1 in 3. * 1 in 7 - The number of men who will be victims of severe violence by an intimate partner in their lifetimes. * Domestic violence will occur during the course of two-thirds of all marriages. * More than 60% of domestic violence incidents happen at home. * A battering incident is rarely an isolated occurrence; beatings escalate in frequency and intensity. * 15.5 Million. The number of children in the United States that live in families in which partner violence occurred at least once in the past year, and seven million children live in families in which severe partner violence occurred. * 95% of domestic violence is reported by women – perpetrated against by their male partner. * Domestic violence is the single greatest cause of injury to women. * A women is beaten every 9 seconds. * 3 - The number of women murdered every day by a current or former male partner. * Intimate partner violence is the leading cause of female homicide and injury-related deaths during pregnancy. * More than 80% of male batterers are not physically aggressive towards any other adults in their lives. They solely assault their intimate partner. If battering were a mental illness or behavioral disorder batterers would assault others, in addition to their intimate partner. * 70x- The amount of times more likely a woman is to be murdered in the few weeks after leaving her abusive partner than at any other time in the relationship. * Black women experience intimate partner violence at rates 35% higher than white women. * When men are battered it is typically by their male intimate partner … battering occurs in gay and lesbian relationships at the same rate as heterosexual relationships – approximately 35%. * Worldwide, the number of men who were exposed to domestic violence as children are 3 to 4 times more likely to perpetuate intimate partner violence as adults them men who did not. * More than one in four stalking victims reports that some form of cyberstalking was used against them, such as email (83 percent of all cyberstalking victims) or instant messaging (35 percent). * Approximately one-third of the men counseled for battering at Emerge (a nationally recognized batterers treatment program) are professional men who are well respected in their jobs and communities. These have included doctors, psychologists, lawyers, ministers, and business executives. Facts on this page come from a variety of sources including: Wikipedia, nomore.org, safehorizon.org, dvip.org (domestic violence intervention program), the University of New England and the FBI. Category:Template documentation Category:Fuck it Category:Car zords